Would You Be My Girlfriend?
by woonlips
Summary: "Kim Kibum... Would you be my girlfriend?" Fanfiction special for Kim Kibum Birthday!


**Author** : jongwoonieah

**Title** : Would you be my girlfriend ?

**Pairing** : Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum

**Other cast** : Super Junior member, SHINee member, EXO member, Cho Jino.

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance, school life.

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Wordcount** : 3.425 words

**Disclamer** : Siwon dan Kibum saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. SiBum is my parents. And this story is mine!

**Warning** : Genderswitch for uke! Typos. Ff ini memakai beberapa lagu yang di ceritakan lagu iu adalah karangan mereka sendiri. Aku hanya meminjam lagunya saja, hak cipta lagu masih berada di tangan pembuat aslinya.

**Summary** : "Kim Kibum, would you be my girlfriend?"

**Would You Be My Girlfriend?**

Pagi yang cerah di Korean International High School terlihat seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Salah satu sekolah di Korea yang berstandar internasional. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa pintarnya murid-murid di sana. Untuk masuk ke sekolah ini saja kita harus melakukan beberapa macam test, dan yang pasti semua soalnya berstandar internasional dengan bahasa inggris. Dan setiap hari Senin dan Rabu semua murid di wajibkan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Dan setiap hari Jum'at mereka di wajibkan untuk berbicara bahasa Mandarin. Jadi jangan heran ketika kalian berkunjung ke sekolah ini pada hari- hari tertentu, kalian akan mendengarkan bahasa-bahasa alien yang belum tentu kalian mengerti.

"Baiklah satu minggu lagi kalian harus sudah siap menyanyikan lagu karangan kalian sendiri. Selamat siang."

"Siang songsaengnim~"

"Argh sekolah ini benar-benar ketat, kepala ku rasanya mau pecaaah." Ujar seorang murid perempuan yang duduk di bangku kedua pada baris ketiga. Kim Kibum atau yang biasa di panggil Key.

Semua yang berada di kelas menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu sekolah ini sekolah terkenal tapi setidaknya berikan kita satu hariii saja tanpa pekerjaan rumah yang menyebalkan itu." Sahut Luhan.

Lagi-lagi semuanya mengangguk.

Perempuan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai yang sedang memegang kaca menambahkan. "Padahal mereka sudah tahu kita semua pintar jadi untuk apa kita harus belajar seperti kerja rodi begini." Kim HeeChul.

"Semua yang di sini pintar kecuali kau nuna." Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat brunette menyahut dengan evilnya.

Heechul melempar sisir yang sejak tadi di pegangnya, yang untungnya tidak mengenai laki-laki itu. "Maksud kau apa Cho KyuHyun ?! Bahkan IQ mu masih di bawah KiBum, jadi jangan sombong!"

Kibum yang namanya di panggil menoleh kearah Heechul. "Ne eonnie?"

"IQ ku hanya beda tiga angka dari Kibum nuna!"Sahut Kyuhyun cepat dan hampir bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Yang penting kau masih kalah darinya week."

"IQ mu jauh di bawah ku!"

"Yang penting aku pintar week."

"Aku jauh lebih pintar dari mu nuna!"

Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang terus berdebat sudah menjadi 'makanan' sehari-hari anak-anak sekelas jadi mereka sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kibum yang di acuhkan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali membaca buku ensiklopedia nya. Tanpa mengetahui jika ada yang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"YA! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?!" Sembur sang ketua kelas. Tan HanKyung namja berkebangsaan China yang belajar di Korea karena mengikuti pertukaran pelajar. Pacar dari Kim Heechul.

"Dia mengejekku dari tadi Hannie~" ujar Heechul manja.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Kekanakan."

"Biarin! Kenapa, kau iri? Makannya cepat tembak SungMin sebelum di ambil Taecyeon hahaha." Perkataan Heechul yang kencang dapat di dengar oleh semua murid yang ada di kelas. Bisa di lihat sekarang Sungmin sedang menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri memberikan deathglare secara cuma-cuma kepada Heechul dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee SungMin. Perempuan yang imut dan manis, dengan gigi kelinci dan pipi chubby. Perempuan penyuka warna pink yang sudah dari setahun yang lalu ia taksir tapi tak pernah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Seorang pun tak ada yang tahu alasannya mengapa Kyuhyun sampai sekarang tak mengungkapkannya.

"Hyung, nuna hentikan perdebatan kalian sebentar lagi guru Kang akan masuk." Interupsi Lee JinKi sang wakil ketua kelas. Pacar Key.

Tak lama seorang perempuan yang sudah tidak bisa di bilang muda masuk ke kelas. "Buka buku paket kimia halaman 123 dan kerjakan dua puluh soal di sana selama sepuluh menit, setelah itu kalian yang saya panggil kerjakan di papan tulis tanpa melihat buku."

"Haaaaaah~"

**Would You Be My Girlfriend?**

Terlihat kantin KIS sangat amat padat di jam-jam seperti ini. Semuanya mengantri makanan yang sudah di siapkan oleh pengurus kantin. Mereka ingin mengisi perut sekaligus memberi makan cacing-cacing yang sudah berdemo sejak tadi.

"Hey, Kibum eonnie apa sudah ada perkembangan dengan Siwon oppa?" Tanya Taemin.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Entahlah Tae, dulu ketika aku hampir bisa melupakannya tiba-tiba ia mendekat padaku lagi. Hatiku di tarik ulur Tae, aku lelah sebenarnya."

"Ya, eonnie apa perlu kita menjodohkan kalian?" Sambung D.O.

Kibum tersenyum, "Tak usah Dy, jika aku dan dia memang berjodoh pasti semua akan berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi jika tidak toh laki-laki di dunia ini bukan hanya dia aku masih bisa mencari yang lain."

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya dia peka terhadap perasaan mu Bum tapi dia pura-pura tidak peka saja. Bahkan anak-anak satu kelas pun menyadari jika kau menyukai Siwon, jadi kemungkinan dia tidak mengetahuinya itu kecil sekali." Sahut Heechul sambil meminum es jeruk pesanannya.

Mendadak Kibum menjadi lesu. Semua yang di katakan Heechul itu benar adanya. Di dalam dan di luar kelas Kibum sangat berbeda. Jika di dalam kelas ia akan kelihatan lebih aktif dari pada di luar. Ia juga lebih suka bergosip di kelas daripada di luar mengikuti teman-temannya. Tetap saja yang namanya perempuan tak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya bergosip.

"Haaah perasaan ku juga mengatakan seperti itu eonnie. Dulu saat kami kelas sepuluh kami sempat dekat, lalu merenggang begitu saja. Dan saat itu aku sudah bertekad akan melupakannya dan mulai belajar mencintai orang lain. Tapi saat kita kelas sebelas ternyata kita sekelas lagi, dan saat aku hampir berhasil melupakannya dengan anehnya ia selalu saja mendekat kearah ku dengan berbagai alasan. Aku binguuuung~~" Kibum mengaduk-aduk spaghetti yang tadi belum di santapnya sama sekali.

Key ikut menghela nafas. "Perjalan cinta mu sangat sulit, aku jadi bingung sendiri."

Sekarang mereka bertujuh, Kibum, Heechul, Taemin, D.O, Luhan, Jino, dan Key sedang berada di kantin. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang, konsep kantin di sini ada dua, indoor dan outdoor. Suasana kantin yang berada di dalam ruangan terlihat seperti café-café para bangsawan di luar sana. Kesan Eropa sangat mendominasi hampir di seluruh dekorasi yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa. Untuk yang di luar lebih menggunakan konsep garden party. Kursi dan meja di tata tepat di bawah pohon-pohon rindang yang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Counter makanan hanya di letakkan di atas meja dengan tudung sajinya. Jika kalian tidak melihat kasir di sana jangan heran ya, karena memang mereka tidak akan membayar. Hey tapi bukan berarti gratis, mereka akan membayar uang makan setiap dua bulan sekali. Ah disekolah ini juga ada program beasiswa. Mereka yang pintar tapi berasal dari keluarga yang benar-benar kurang mampu mengandalkan kepintaran otak mereka untuk dapat bersekolah di sini. Sedangkan untuk anak pintar tapi berasal dari keluarga menengah mereka di bebaskan dari uang bulanan dan hanya membayar uang makan setiap dua bulan sekali.

Di sekolah ini memang terdapat tingkatan murid yang sangat signifikan. Mulai dari murid yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, keluarga menengah dan keluarga yang benar-benar kurang mampu. Tapi selama 30 tahun sekolah ini berdiri belum terdengar satupun kasus pembullyan bagi murid-murid yang tidak mampu. Mereka hidup secara rukun, setiap hari pasti kalian akan selalu melihat bagaimana anak-anak berinteraksi dengan teman sebaya, adik kelas maupun kakak kelasnya. Dan sekolah ini juga tidak tanggung-tanggung memberikan sanksi untuk murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan. Mulai dari peraturan kecil seperti membuang sampah sembarangan bekas permen, sampai yang terbesar yaitu membully di antara sesama. Dengan sanksi di keluarkan dari sekolah secara tidak terhormat di depan seluruh murid. Bukan kah menuruti peraturan itu lebih baik daripada di keluarkan dari sekolah bergengsi seperti KIS ini?

Sistem belajar sekolah ini memang sangat ketat tapi juga sepadan dengan fasilitas yang di berikan. Keadaan belajar mengajar di mulai dari hari Senin sampai Jum'at. Dari pukul 7 pagi sampai 3 sore dengan dua kali istirahat. Sedangkan di hari Sabtu biasanya di gunakan untuk anak-anak yang ingin ekstrakulikuler. Sekolah yang berdiri di lahan kurang lebih dua ribu meter persegi ini terdapat asrama dengan beberapa kamar. Biasanya asrama ini di gunakan untuk murid-murid yang kurang mampu. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka tinggal cukup jauh dari sekolah. Taman sekolah ini terletak di belakang asrama dengan air mancur yang mempunyai kesan mewah yang di lindungin oleh pohon-pohon yang usianya bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekolah ini.

"Lebih baik kita cepat menyelesaikan makan kita eonnie, karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ujar Jino.

Tanpa berkomentar lagi semuanya dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara mengisi perut mereka. Karena setelah ini guru sejarah yang terkenal sangat killer akan masuk untuk mengajar.

**Would You Be My Girlfriend?**

_Next day at Kibum's house 06.00 KST_

Terlihat Kibum sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan serius sebelum teriakan sang umma mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kibum, teman mu sudah menunggu~"

"Hah?" Kibum bengong.

"Siapa yang kesini ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lalu kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan menuju ruang tamu. Mendadak Kibum cengo melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

Mulutnya terbuka saking kagetnya. "Si-siwon o-oppa?"

"Hei Kibum ah, sudah selesai sarapannya?" Siwon bertanya dengan riang. Kibum hanya balas mengangguk pelan.

Senyum Siwon makin melebar. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Ye?"

"Sudahlah ayo!" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dengan semangat. Bahkan ia lupa jika Kibum belum memakai sepatu. Siwon nyengir tak jelas karena malu, lalu ia berpamitan pada umma Kibum. Ia jalan duluan menuju motornya, menunggu Kibum selesai memakai sepatunya.

Terlihat Kibum yang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan rambut yang di kuncir kuda serta poni yang menutupi keningnya, blazer hijau tosca yang membalut tubuh mungilnya di padukan dengan rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru seragam sekolahnya, sneaker putih dengan line biru yang mengelilinginya dan kaos kaki berwarna biru yang hanya sebatas mata kaki. Tas ransel berwarna pink cerah bertengger manis di punggung sempitnya. Jam tangan berwarna senada dengan tasnya di lengkapi gelang-gelang khas anak remaja masa kini. Dengan make up tipis serta lipbalm di bibir cukup untuk memancarkan kecantikan alami seorang Kim Kibum.

Dan kini di mata Siwon ia amat sangat cantik.

"Naiklah." Ucap Siwon lembut. Dengan ragu Kibum naik di jok bagian belakang. Di depan Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia tahu kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya sang pujaan hati berangkat sekolah dengan motor.

Siwon melirik spion. "Pegangan." Ujarnya.

Kibum bingung harus pegangan di mana, secara refleks tangannya beralih pada pegangan yang berada di belakang motor ninja milik Siwon. Siwon yang melihatnya melalui spion berdecak, dengan sengaja ia melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Karena kaget Kibum langsung memegang bagian samping jaket Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon yang belum puas langsung menghentikan motornya secara mendadak. Kibum yang di belakangnya otomatis terhuyung ke depan, tangannya secara refleks lagi langsung memeluk pinggang Siwon. Muka Kibum langsung merah saat mendengar bisikan Siwon. Siwon yang merasa puas langsung menjalankan motornya lagi, kali ini dengan pelan.

"Seperti ini lebih baik…"

**Would You Be My Girlfriend?**

Dari hari ke hari Siwon dan Kibum semakin dekat. Kali ini bukan Kibum yang mendekati Siwon seperti dulu, melainkan Siwon. Di mana ada Kibum di situ pasti ada Siwon. Tapi Kibum tak mau berlebihan untuk menanggapi sikap Siwon padanya. Ia tak mau kejadian dahulu terulang kembali. Ia tak ingin merasakan sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Biarlah cerita cintanya mengalir apa adanya.

Hampir seminggu ini kelas XII-2 itu di sibukkan dengan menulis lirik lagu karya mereka sendiri. Tak jarang beberapa murid membawa catatan kecil di kantung celana atau rok mereka. Sepertinya hal ini memudahkan mereka jika mereka mendapatkan inspirasi secara mendadak di manapun itu.

Terlihat DongHae dan EunHyuk yang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas meja mereka. Sesekali mencoret yang tak penting di tambah dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance.

"Ya, Donghae hyung Eunhyuk nuna kalian akan duet lagi?" Sahut SeHun.

Donghae menoleh, lalu menjawab. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin berduet juga?" Sambung Eunhyuk.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Ingin sekali nuna, jika saja Luhan nuna bisa di ajak kerja sama." Akhirnya dengan cemberut.

Luhan yang duduk dua meja di depannya menoleh marah. "Ya, apa maksudmu bocah?!"

Lelaki itu mengkeret takut. "A-ani aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Lebih baik nuna lanjutkan saja dengan lagu nuna ne.."

Luhan membalikkan badannya seraya mengerutu. Sedangkan pasangan Donghae-Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat adegan itu. Seperti anak kecil menurut mereka. Padahal mereka juga sama saja jika mereka sedang bertengkar.

Sehun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya menjelajahi seisi kelas. Terlihat teman-temannya yang sudah mempunyai pacar sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Hanya ia, Luhan, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja yang terlihat sibuk sendiri. Siwon sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya, sesekali menuliskan not-not pada bukunya. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya. Kibum dan Sungmin sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali meulis sesuatu entah apa itu, urusan perempuan dan Sehun tak ingin tahu-meskipun ia penasaran-. Sedangkan Luhan masih sibuk dengan buku lagunya. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tak ada kerjaan. Lagu buatanya sudah selesai kemarin yang sebenarnya lagu itu ia ciptakan untuk Luhan.

Oh lihatlah di pojokan sana ada pasangan Art of Voice dan Angel of Voice. Kalian tahu siapa kan, ya mereka YeSung dan RyeoWook. Sepertinya mereka juga akan melakukan duet. Pasangan Suho dan Lay terlihat saling berbincang sambil sesekali berpelukan. Errgh bikin iri saja. Sehun memutuskan untuk menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja yang di bantali dengan tangannya sendiri. Berniat untuk tidur dari pada melihat adegan-adegan yang membuat mata dan hatinya panas. Guru-guru sedang ada rapat dadakan tadi tapi murid-murid tak diperbolehkan pulang. Setidaknya sampai nanti bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Dan yang pasti bel itu sedang di tunggu-tunggu oleh setiap pasangan, kemana lagi jika bukan kencan. Aah indahnya jika punya pasangan.

**Would You Be My Girlfriend?**

Hari ini hari Rabu. Yang berarti hari ini kelas XII-2 akan menampilkan lagu ciptaan mereka. Sejak tadi pagi mereka sudah di sibukkan dengan berbagai hal. Untuk yang akan berduet mereka sudah bersama sejak tadi bagai perangko dan amplop yang tak terpisahkan.

"Pagi anak-anak." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka semua.

Guru Shim, guru music mereka yang baru saja masuk. "Kalian sudah siap kan?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan seluruh murid.

"Baiklah saya akan mengacak urutannya kali ini. Untuk yang pertama tampil…. Lee Donghae. Silahkan."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk maju. Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'I Wanna Love You'. Eunhyuk yang menulis liriknya dengan Donghae yang menulis di bagian rap dan yang memberikan instrument nya. Nanyian mereka di bumbui dengan sedikit gerakan dance. Di akhir lagu terlihat Donghae yang mencium kening Eunhyuk lalu setelahnya memberikan bunga mawar dengan magic rosenya. Hal ini tak ada dalam latihan mereka sejak seminggu lalu. Jelas saja muka Eunhyuk sekarang memerah tak karuan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Pasangan dancer ini memang yang terbaik!

Selanjutnya adalah pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'It Has To Be You'. Di lagu ini kebanyakan Ryeowook yang menulis lirik. Dengan instrument mereka berdua yang melakukannya. Suara baritone Yesung di campur dengan suara cempreng namun halus milik Ryeowook menjadi satu kesatuan yang tak dapat di pisahkan. Suara mereka berdua saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Di akhir lagu terlihat Yesung yang menyelipkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ryeowook lalu mengecup pipi kanan Ryeowook sekilas. Hal ini mengundang jeritan dari yang lainnya. Dan lihatlah Ryeowook sekarang, bengong dengan muka merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Pasangan Art of Voice dan Angel of Voice done!

Kibum maju setelahnya. Ia menyanyikan lagu 'I'm In Love'. Lagu yang benar-benar curahan isi hatinya.

_Sashireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo geudael joha haedago  
mara giga naegen cham eoryeo watdeon geojyo  
meonjeo yeonrak haji aneunmyeon geudael nochil kkabwa  
geuljareul sseugo ddobogo ji ugil banbok haetjyo_

_Gipeo jimyeon sangcheo ppunil georaneun saenggake  
duryeo umi apseon geon sashiri jiman  
ganjeoran mameuro gido hago baraetdeon sarami  
geudae rago nan mideoyo_

_Ooh~ I'm in love Ooh~ I'm fall in love  
duryeobjin andeyo geudaewa hamgge ramyeon  
sesangeun neomu areum dabjyo_

_I thought I never gonna fall in love, but I'm in love  
Cause I wanna love you baby  
sashireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo naemam sogeuro buteo  
geudaen pado cheoreom ilyeo deureo ontong haru jongil geudaeman tteo ullyeo_

_I can be a good lover, wanna be your neip clover  
sesange seo gajang haengbokhan yeojaga dwen geotman gatayo  
geudaen gotta believe me, make you never gonna leave me  
eushim hajin anheullaeyo geudael mideul kkeyo_

_Ha~ aah I'm in love (with you my baby) Ha~ ahh I'm fall in love  
duryeobjin andeyo geudaewa hamgge ramyeon  
sesangeun neomu areum dabjyo_

_Ooh~ I'm in love, I'm so deep in love Ooh~ I'm fall in love  
duryeobjin andeyo geudaewa hamgge ramyeon  
sesangeun neomu areum dabjyo_

_geudaeneun neomu areum dabjyo_

Sesekali matanya melirik Siwon. Ia sangat ingin Siwon mengetahui bahwa lagu ini khusus ia buat dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan Siwon tahu itu. Ia paham, ia dapat membaca arti tatapan Kibum padanya. Meskipun Kibum sangat pandai dalam urusan acting, tapi untuk saat ini ia tak bisa berbohong.

Riuh tepuk tangan tak terhindarkan lagi. Suara lembut Kibum dapat menghipnotis semua yang ada di sana.

Entah kebetulan atau apa penampilan selanjutnya adalah Siwon. Siwon menenteng gitar kesayangannya ke depan. Lalu menggeret satu bangku untuk ia duduki. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu 'She' ciptaannya. Lagu yang terinspirasi langsung dari orang yang paling ia cintai.

_She  
May be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She  
May be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day_

She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
The smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell

She  
Who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She  
May be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die

Sepanjang ia menyanyi matanya tak pernah ia alihkan dari Kibum. Ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa setiap bait yang ia lantunkan berasal dari hatinya dan juga menceritakan tentang perasaannya untuk Kibum. Kibum salah tingkat di buatnya. Sekarang Siwon berjalan menuju ke deretan bangku Kibum. Gitarnya ia letakkan begitu saja di atas kursinya. Sesampainya di depan Kibum tangannya ia tengadahkan, menunggu Kibum menyambutnya. Dengan wajah bingung yang di hiasi rona merah merona Kibum menyambutnya.

Siwon membawanya ke depan kelas tepat di samping kursi dan gitarnya tadi. Tiba-tiba ia berlutut mengambil bunga mawar dari belakang tubuhnya, menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Dengan muka merah malu Kibum mengambilnya. Siwon tersenyum sangat lebar lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years  
Me  
I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is_

She~

She, oh she~

Sepanjang sisa lagunya ia hanya menghadap kearah Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Kibum. Lalu di akhir lagunya ia mengecup tangan mulus itu.

"Kim Kibum.." Mulainya. Kibum hanya menatapnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Ia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia terlalu kaget untuk semua ini.

"Kim Kibum… Would you be my girlfriend?" Tanya Siwon. Ia berlutut untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya lagi-lagi menggenggam sekuntum bunga mawar.

Teriakan-terikan menggoda dan lantunan kata 'terima' yang mendominasi kelas itu saat ini. Bahkan bisa di lihat Zhoumi dan Kris mengabadikan moment special ini. Sebulir air mata menetes dari mata indah Kibum. Dengan segera ia mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Siwon. Senyuman ala malaikat itu tak dapat di tahan lagi. Siwon langsung berdiri, tangan besarnya menghapus airmata Kibum.

"Sekarang kau milikku, hanya milikku. Saranghae.." Lalu tanpa di duga Siwon mengecup kening Kibum. Turun ke kedua pipi chubby Kibum dan yang terakhir ke bibir apel milik Kibum.

"YAAAH!"

**END**

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah 21 Agustus 2014 ! Happy birthday uri mommy Kim Kibum!

Gila ngebut banget buat ngetik kaya beginian doang;;;

Gimana Kimmie balik lagi nih sama fanfiction nya SiBum special Kibum birthday;) maaf yah kalau jelek dan tak sesuai harapan;( Kimmie sudah memeras semua ide yang ada di otak Kimmie;( semua yang ada di sini hasil dari pemikiran Kimmie yah sedikit ngayal aja gimana nanti kalo gebetan nembaknya persis kayak Siwon gitu wkwkwkwk. Dan karena belum mungkin akan terjadi akhirnya deh Kimmie realisasikan disini aja kkkk~

Ada yang nunggu We Got Married and Hello Baby? Ff itu mingkin akan pending sampai nanti ulang tahunnya Yesung appa~ karena habis selesai dengan ff ini aku bakal langsung ngetik ff special Yesung birthday~

Dan~~~ woaaaaaaaaah ff WGM and HB nya tembus 100 review~~ terhuraaaaaa ;;;;;;;;; demi demi demi! Gak nyangka bakal dapet segitu banyaknya review /peluk reader satu satu/

Pokoknya tetep tunggu kelanjutan WGM and HB yah~ saya janji ko bakal tetep ngelanjutin ff itu di tengah-tengah kesibukan saya sebagai pelajar /sigh

And the last… Review please;)


End file.
